


Dr. Taylor's Personal Record

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Kudos: 2





	Dr. Taylor's Personal Record

** [](https://sta.sh/01i8p306z9df)   
** **Dr. Jones A. Taylor, takes before Incident-[DATA EXPUNGED] at Area-14** ****

****

**Name:** Jones A. Taylor

**Security Clearance Level:** Level 4 Level 3

**Occupation:** Keter Class Object Researcher Euclid Class Object Researcher

**History:** Dr. Taylor was hired after his excellent performance was displayed while interning during his studies at The University of ██████. He majored in Psychoanalysis and minor in Veterinary Practices. After graduating in 19██, Dr. Taylor was accepted as a staff member at Area-14.  
Dr. Taylor was a former Keter Class Object Researcher at the site until Incident-[DATA EXPUNGED]. After his disfigurement from SCP-███, he was relocated to Site 66. The decision to keep Dr. Taylor as a staff member after the incident was approved by the O5 Council due to his affinity for animal SCPs and his previous work with the Foundation.  
Dr. Taylor is now known for caring for Euclid entities, especially those linked to animals. He is most frequently seen with his romantic partner, Dr. ██████, who is also a Euclid Researcher at Site 66.  
Staff members are not allowed to mention his work at his former site or the SCP, as to avoid triggering a potential PTSD induced breakdown. Attempts to use Class-█ amnestics have appeared to fail at completely removing the event from memory.  
Dr. Taylor has also claimed SCP-███ as his "pet"; frequently allowing the SCP to accompany him around Site-66 and even allowing it in his office. Dr. Taylor seems to be the only person that the SCP has an affinity with and has not been attempted to be eaten by it.


End file.
